


Fulfilling Fantasies

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Resident (2011)
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Max is infatuated with the new resident in his building and dreams of being with her. He finally gets that chance one night.





	Fulfilling Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I filled a request that someone had from a gif set (http://hughxjackman.tumblr.com/post/181728644214/security-footage-of-max-in-the-resident) -- they asked 'Someone needs to write a fic where this is the reader and she’s faking being unconscious just at the beginning until she’s about to cum' -- so that's what I did. This is nothing, but smut and it has rape fantasy in it. So if you're not into that kind of thing, this isn't for you!

Desperation filled Max’s veins like hot liquid lava as he sat in front of the two way mirror that led to Y/N’s bathroom. For hours he had been waiting. She was usually home by now and relaxing, but now he found his mind beginning to linger. His body rocked back and forth in the seat he was in. He was becoming impatient. From the moment Y/N had moved into his apartment building, he was smitten. It was like a moth to the flame. Every moment he would see her, she could make his heart beat faster than anyone had before. He was completely enamored with her. Watching her had become his favorite thing. There were people in the past that he had been drawn to, but Y/N was special.

Max shifted in his seat when he heard the door open from the apartment and he felt the hairs on his arms stick up. Chills filled his body and a sense of excitement coursed through his body. Max gulped down watching the light flick on and he moved from his seat to walk toward the bedroom area to look her over. She walked into her apartment and dropped her purse to the ground. She seemed to pace and Max licked his lips in a tense manner. She seemed upset. Stressed and upset.

Her hands pushed through her hair and tugged on it. Max wished so desperately that he could comfort her. That he could give her a shoulder to cry on. That he could be there to make everything all better. Sometimes he pretended they had a relationship like that. He would sit behind the walls thinking of what their relationship could be. She would come home after a long day of work and crawl into his arms. He would stroke her hair and tell her everything would be okay. God, how he longed for that kind of relationship, but he knew that his mind would never allow something like that.

Watching closely when Y/N began to throw off her jacket and pull at her shoes, Max followed her movements to make sure he kept an eye on her. When she began to strip down, he felt his pulse leap in his throat. A warmth jolted throughout his entire body and it made him shudder. God, he longed to have that skin to skin contact with her.

When she moved toward the bathroom, Max quickly returned to his seat and shifted forward toward the edge of it. His throat went dry watching her tug at the clasp at the back of her bra. Gulping down, his eyes were firmly on her and not leaving. When the material of her bra dropped to the floor, he felt his body heat up at the sight of her. Everything about her was perfect and he found himself thankful that this beautiful woman ended up at his apartment building looking for a new place. It was probably the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

Max leaned forward in the seat he was in and gulped down heavily when he saw her push her hands into her panties to step out of them after she pushed them down her legs. Licking his lips, he looked her up and down while she stretched out her body leaving him plenty to look at. She had started the bath and Max relaxed further back in the chair. His body was hot and he found himself shuddering at the thought of being able to have her naked form against his. How badly he wanted that. He wanted to be inside of her, to feel the warmth of her surrounding him. He wanted her screaming out his name and wanted to feel her nails raking down his back, but here he was…stuck behind the walls, too afraid to make a move.

When the bath was ready, he watched her carefully get into the water and he kept his eyes on her features. The tension that had been there when she got home started to slowly fade from her features when she rest her head back and closed her eyes. Max bit at his bottom lip while watching her. She seemed to shift almost frustrated when she sat up in the bath. She seemed to look around for a moment before sliding her palm beneath the water and he shifted to sit up higher on the chair he was in to see that she was pleasuring herself beneath the water. A sense of excitement rushed through his veins and he could feel the tension of his pants straining against his erection growing.

Reaching down, he pulled apart the buckle in his pants. Licking his lips, he swiftly pulled down the zipper in his pants and pushed his hand beneath his boxers to grab a firm hold of his solid length. A muted moan fell from his lips while he pumped his hands over his length caressing himself while he watched her masturbating in the tub before him.

Biting firmly into his bottom lip, he tried holding back his moans. He knew that the walls weren’t thick enough for him to emit the kind of excitement he was feeling while watching her. The expressions over her face were that of which he dreamt she would make underneath him if they were ever to sleep together. Leaning back further in the chair, he pushed the material of his boxers down and released his cock to the cool air around him. A wince escaped his lips while he tightened his grip over his body.

In his mind he pictured just what it would be like to have her reacting to him the way she was. The thoughts of the two of them having sex flooded through his mind and all he could think about is how good she must feel. How she must taste. He pictured the sounds that she would make for him while they were together and the excitement continued to grow within him.

Fisting his body harder and faster, he tried to keep up with the pace that she was touching herself at and the tension in his lower abdomen started to grow. There was a chill running up and down his body while he thrust his hips up into his grip, eager for a release. The muscles in his legs were clenching and he wanted to make a noise. He wanted to grunt and moan, but he knew he had to stay silent which made this all the harder for him.

Biting firmly into his lip, he bucked his hips further into his hand only to feel his release hitting him like a bag of bricks. Fighting the urge to stay silent made everything so much more intense and when he heard her moans following, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He was proud of their little moment together and he looked to the mess that he had made and knew that he would have to clean up before doing anything else.

Pushing his body back into his boxers and pants when he watched her getting out of the tub, he shifted uncomfortably and followed her movements toward her bedroom. Watching her get dressed, he buckled his pants together and saw her moving for bed. She was going to sleep and he knew soon it would be his time to really get to hold her and be near her.

Max waited quite some time before knowing that she was truly asleep and quickly moved to the secret entrance that he had to her apartment. Carefully tiptoeing into the space, he moved toward her bedroom and took a look at her sleeping peacefully in the center of her bed. Gulping down, Max watched her closely. Her button down shirt was parted to about her mid chest and he could see it rising and falling heavily while she left. Stepping forward, he moved to the side of her bed and reached out to brush his fingertips over the side of her face. Her lips parted and he sighed heavily while watching her. So many nights he had added a little extra something to her drink to get her to be out cold so he could actually touch her and hold her like he had always pictured.

Looking her over, Max could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest again and he stood from the bed. Reaching for her blankets, he pulled them hastily from her body and felt his pulse leap inside of his body at the sight of her clad in next to nothing before him. Just a button down and her panties and he felt his throat go dry. After the special moment that they shared earlier, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the idea of being inside of her. How good it must have felt and he felt his cravings beginning to get the best of him. Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and could see her gulp down, but she was still out cold. Stepping back, he kicked out of his boots and felt his body shaking with the anticipation that was filling his body.

Quickly reaching for his shirt, he pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. Looking Y/N over, he bit at his bottom lip again and knew that this what he had always wanted, but never had the nerve to actually do, but today was different.

Reaching down he very slowly unhooked the button in his pants and watched Y/N shift on the bed. There was the possibility that she could wake up, but at this point he was willing to risk it after everything he had done already thus far. Pushing the zipper firmly down on his pants, he pushed them down and let them pool to his ankles. Tilting his head to the side, he looked her over and licked at his lips at the sight of her. God, she was beautiful and everything he could ever want in a woman.

Ridding his boxers, he stepped out of them and moved to the edge of the bed while looking her over. Getting to his knees on the edge of the bed, he reached forward to carefully pull apart each button in her shirt. When the material pulled apart and started to reveal her flesh to his eyes, he felt the goosebumps started to run up and down his arms. Pushing the material apart, he took his fingertips and ran a line from the base of her neck, between her breast and to her navel. It caused him to shudder and he tipped down to cup softly at one of her breasts before lowering to tease his mouth over her breast. Peppering soft kisses over her flesh, he felt the fire burning deep within himself. This was the closest contact he had ever had with her and it already felt so fantastic. Tilting his head back, he made sure her eyes were still closed before moving back to tease and flick his tongue around her nipple, teasing the small bud in quick strokes.

A hiss fell from his lips when he felt his cock straining and he knew that his body was more than ready for this. It had wanted this for so long and with her laying before him it was reminding him how close to being with her he actually was. Pressing down, Max began pressing kisses over her lower abdomen, tracing his bottom lip up and over her flesh. Looking up, he saw her still sleeping and smiled when he softly nipped at her skin. Tipping his head back, he licked over his lips and reached for her panties. Hooking his fingertips under the material, he cautiously pulled them down her body and made sure not to tug her too hard. When he got the material to her ankles, he stopped to press a soft kiss against the inside of her ankle. Taking a moment to cherish the sight before him, he looked her over and smiled. This was an amazing place to be and he was so grateful of it.

Moving up on his knees, he pressed himself between her thighs and reached out to squeeze softly at her thighs. Taking in the sight of her body before him, he felt his lips part and a nervous breath caught in the back of his throat. What if this went wrong? Trying to get passed his emotions and thoughts, he moved forward and teased a strip up the length of her warmth with the tip of his tongue. Flicking it up and down, he noticed her body twitching involuntarily. Pausing his movements, he waited before moving forward to press wet, messy kisses over her body. His tongue twisted around her clitoris and slurped softly at it before moving up to his knees on the edge of the bed.

Reaching down, he started caressing his hand over his length before urging her hips closer to him on the edge of the bed. Leaning in over her, he reached down between the two of them and led the tip of his cock toward her entrance. He teased it over her wet folds for a moment before pressing his hips forward. When the tip of his erection pushed forward into her, he wanted to cum right there on the spot. She felt so good already. It was better than anything he could have ever imagined. The taste, the feel…it was all so overwhelming, but perfect.

Taking a moment to pause and hold back, he urged more of his length inside of her. The sensation of her walls compressing around his body felt amazing. It caused him to want to moan out, but he knew that he was attempting to stay quieter. Pressing his hands beside her body, he laid in over her and started to slowly thrust his hips back and forth. With each plunge he would take time to focus on the way she felt around him. How her muscles would clamp to him and he looked to her face to take in her beautiful features. It had been so long he had dreamt of this. More than anything he had wanted to be inside of her and now he was. It was the closest to heaven that he ever thought he could get.

Kissing over her lips in a soft, sensitive sweep Max took his time while having sex with her. Gradually over time his movements got harder and faster. Resting his forehead against hers, it felt like his body was on fire. It felt so good being inside of her and he just wanted to plow into her to try to reach the release he was looking forward to, but he wanted to keep it going. He wanted to enhance the pleasure of everything and build up the moment.

Taking his time he kissed her over and over again while he drew his hips back and forth. Max threw his head back and let out a moan when he felt her clamping tightly around him. Starting to move harder, he could hear the sound of their skin smacking and he shuddered. Bracing himself up on his arms, he used the power that he could to smack up against her. Max saw her face twisting and a smile cracked in over his lips. Her reaction actually fueled him as he forced his body forward in rough, forward bucking motions.

“Fuck,” Max looked between them and felt her tightening up again, her muscles tightening around his length while her thighs started to shake. “Jesus Y/N you are gonna make me cum.”

Noticing her trying to keep her eyes forced closed, Max reached between them to start teasing his thumb continuously over her clitoris. A cry fell from her lips when he watched her head drop back. Whimpers fell from her lips as Max smirked realizing he got her to break her little game.

“Harder Max,” she purred, reaching up to wrap her arms desperately around his neck. Max lowered in closer to her, his lips pressing in over the side of her neck as he obeyed. Her winces filled the air with his powerful movements and he felt her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. “Make me cum…”

Max’s thrusts were powerful, his body smacking up against hers as she tugged firmly at his hair. Max’s moans were pressing in over the side of her neck as she felt her body begin to tremble. A warmth flooded from her core and throughout her entire body as Max kept up with the speed he was at through her orgasm, trying to reach his own.

“Cum in me,” she purred, nipping at his earlobe while his hips started to sloppily move above her and she scratched his back making him growl out. Turning her head toward his neck, she bit at his skin only to hear him wincing when his movements started to slow down and his whimpers filled the air. Clutching to him tightly, she laughed against the side of his neck when he fell in over her. They laid in a moment of silence as she caressed her fingertips at the base of his scalp. “I was wondering when you were going to do this.”

“I know you said you wanted this, but…” Max slurred against her flesh. His heart was hammering inside of his chest while he laid in over her. The feeling of her wet skin against his felt amazing and he had no interest in moving. Not yet. “I just didn’t know if you were serious.”

“I’m glad you actually listened this time. I waited for a few days and thought you chickened out,” she snickered while caressing her fingers through his hair. It didn’t take long for Y/N to notice that things were off when she had moved into the apartment. She would often hear sounds behind the walls and after digging around one day she found one of his hidden passages. When she called him out on it, Max was terrified that she would go to the police on him, but when she told him it turned her on that he liked to watch, he was cautious at first. He thought she was screwing with him. Playing with him to ‘get back’ at him for watching her, but when she would masturbate knowing that he was there, he knew it was a plea to get him to try and join her. When she came up with the idea of the rape fantasy, he wanted to make sure that she was absolutely sure that was what she wanted for them. When she so easily played into what he was doing tonight, he found himself even more enamored with her. She was just as weird as he was and it made him feel less like a freak.

“You’re not going to sneak out this time are you?” she whispered against his skin and he slowly lifted his head up to stare her in the eyes. His eyes shifted uneasily and he shrugged his shoulders. “I might like you to actually stay tonight. Get a part two in…”

“You’d be alright with that?” Max confirmed and she nodded with a bright smile. Max tipped into press a quick peck over her lips and he adjusted his body weight in over her. “As you wish.”


End file.
